tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Orkis
Orkis is a wandering dwarven barbarian who wishes to fight battles with a purpose. Biography Early Years Orkis was born to a small nomadic clan of dwarves in Remon, dedicated to the art of war. His mother and father taught him how to wield a weapon since the moment he could walk, and he quickly grew up to be a strong warrior. When he was of age, he left his clan and took to wandering the land, before signing up as a mercenary. As he honed his skills over the years, Orkis quickly became more and more eager to fight an epic battle with purpose, with smaller scale battles over petty things boring him. He once again wandered the world, hoping to find a bigger purpose in his hopefully short life. Godslayer Era Heart of Darkness After escorting a caravan to Alent and receiving his payment, Orkis began wandering around, trying to find anything to lift his boredom, preferably a big battle he could participate in. While resting in a local inn, he woke up to sounds of battle and investigated the source of the noise. He realized the sounds were coming from a nearby room and decided to crash into it in a true barbarian fashion. What he saw within was a group of people fighting against what appeared to be some monstrous lion. Bloodlust and warrior instincts took over Orkis, and he charged at the beast without thinking, disorienting and wounding the beast and giving the others in the room enough time to regroup and face the beast together. After a lengthy battle, the party prevailed against the beast, setting it on fire although unfortunately the room they were in also began burning in the process. Orkis helped carry one of the unconscious group members, Qarinah, out of the inn and followed the others outside. While on their way to the exit, they witnessed how several demons were attacking the patrons of the inn with bloodlust in their eyes. Orkis didn't have time to ponder why this supposedly peaceful city suddenly had so many monstrous creatures fighting in it; his mind was solely focused on getting him and his newfound companions to safety. The group battled the enraged demons and saved who they could until they reached the exit...only to see that another battle was being waged out there, and in the centre of it was what appeared to be the leader of the demons who called herself Lust. The group found itself facing not only Lust and her succubi minions but also strange, shadowy creatures who looked like a nightmarish mix of horses and human infants. Orkis put Qarinah down and wasted no time attacking the nearest demons and nightmares, nearly getting himself killed until Stylianos Kinley intervened and distracted nearby nightmares long enough for Orkis to deliver the killing blow. Despite the group's valiant efforts, there were simply too many enemies to fight at once, and at the same time Orkis realized that the group was trying to reach two people, who they called Razoul and Rain, who were facing Lust all by themselves. Just when the battle seemed hopeless, a group of Black Guards led by Vitani arrived and gave the party a hand. Orkis continued battling the nightmares while one of the party members, Janus Todd, began performing a strange ritual of dark magic which according to him would grant them more reinforcements to fight the demons on even terms although it'd require a terrible price--raising the dead as the necromancer's undead meat shields. Not thinking too much about Janus's words, Orkis instead focused on the battle. The young barbarian was no longer bored. Janus's spell was successful, and the dead rose as warriors. With the living corpses aiding them, the Sarquil reinforcements were more easily able to hold their own. However, Lust was still a problem. A plan was formulated for Orkis, Styl, and Qarinah to attack Lust. Even then, Lust had the upper hand. Lust did not block Stylianos's magic-augmented strike due to a strange spell which hit her and several other women (both demonic and mortal) at that point. After blasting Styl, Qarinah, and Orkis away, she fell to her knees and was subdued by the Anti Mage Police who came to aid the Sarquil. However, she claimed that this was merely the beginning of something greater and the true threat would soon emerge from Threshold to cover Alent in darkness. Orkis was healed by Ying Zi. Once the dust of the battle had settled and most of the surviving demons had been subdued, he personally thanked her for her assistance while she suggested that he should check in on a local infirmary to get more professional treatment for his remaining injuries. Aliases and Nicknames ; Orkis : What he's called. Appearance Orkis has a short and stocky build, standing at 4'11 and weighing 307lb, a trait which all dwarves share, and is particularly young for a dwarven warrior with his experience. His red hair is long and is tied near the back although it often goes untangled when he's in the heat of battle. His beard is just as red and fiery as his hair, and he is very proud of it indeed. Throughout his career as a warrior, he has received many injuries, the most notable being a small piece of an axe stuck in his forehead. His clothes are simple slacks and tattoos adorned all over his body. He despises shoes and seeks to go barefoot at any opportunity. Personality and Traits Orkis is a battle-born, raised purely to fight and die in a short and savage life. He doesn't go around looking to start something, but once he sees an opportunity, he'll take it. When in battle, he's a twisting whirlwind of destruction, and is a terrifying sight with his tattoos and with his wild screaming. When out of battle, he is surprisingly friendly, often hanging around with people he likes. Despite his eagerness to make friends, he is incredibly hard to understand, whether it's due to his accent or has something to do with the head wound, his speech is garbled and generally unintelligible. Another interesting trait of his is his preference of human and elf women, having a fondness towards the slender bodies compared to the stocky build of dwarven women. Powers and Abilities Can wield a great sword, a hatchet, and a dagger. Relationships Ying Zi Orkis got along with Ying Zi who ended up healing him during the battle in Alent. He later thanked her although she had difficulty understanding what he was trying to say. See also *Ying Zi Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Remon Category:Third Age